Technical Field
The embodiments herein relate to quantum information processing, and more particularly to a photon source for quantum information processing systems.
Description of the Related Art
Single photons are the central element in quantum communication technologies such as quantum key distribution for secure communication, and also in photonic-based quantum logic technologies. Most systems currently use faint laser pulses as a photon source. The problem with this is that the laser pulses necessarily have a distribution in the number of photons in each pulse; not just one photon. If there is more than one photon in a pulse, the security in quantum communication is reduced and likewise the fidelity of the quantum logic operations is reduced.